swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Schlacht um Amijra
Achtung:' Das hier erwähnte '"Linienbataillon 187"' des Sturmtruppen Korps ist inzwischen bekannt als das '"Luftlandebataillon 187"'. Vorgeschichte Im Jahre 12 nE landete das Galaktische Imperium durch den Einsatzverband ''"Nemesis Dawn" Truppen auf Manaan. Begründet wurde die Operation mit dem Vorwand, die hiesige Bevölkerung von einem vermeintlichen Terrorregimes des Ordens von Shasa, einer machtaktiven Sekte der einheimischen Selkath, zu befreien. Schnell hatten die imperialen Streitkräfte Ahto City, die Hauptstadt und einzige überirdische Siedlung Manaans, unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Der militärische Geheimdienst des Imperiums, der , stellte bereits im Vorfeld zur Intervention sicher, dass die politischen Gremien und staatlichen Behörden des Planetens kooperieren würden. Obwohl ein Großteil der Bevölkerung Manaans sich gefügig verhielt, zeigte sich der Orden von Shasa und wenige sich zu Milizen zusammenrottende Selkath rebellisch. In Widerstandszellen organisiert und mit Guerrila-Taktiken vorgehend störten sie die Herstellung und Auslieferung der Bacta-ähnlichen und exklusiv auf Manaan hergestellten Substanz - der augenscheinliche, aber stets bestrittene Grund für die imperialen Truppenpräsenz auf dem Planeten. Um effektiv gegen den von den Shasanern angeführten Widerstand vorzugehen, wurde ein Sonderkommando einberufen, das aus Sturmtruppen, Einheiten der Imperialen Armee und dem berüchtigten Inquisitor Amesis Xadd bestand, der samt seiner Leibgarde aus Coruscant Guards eigens für die Jagd nach den Shasanern angefordert wurde. Als Suchdroiden die Spur einer Widerstandszellen auf dem Amijra-Atoll ausmachen konnten, landeten Aufklärungseinheiten des Sonderkommandos auf der Inselgruppe, wo sie einen anscheinend eingestürzten Tunneleingang und hastig vernichtetes Material fanden. Davon ausgehend, dass sich das Nest der Widerständler ganz in der Nähe, vielleicht sogar unterhalb des Atolls befinden könnte, wurde die 1. Kompanie des 187. Linienbataillons des Sturmtruppen Korps, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem Sonderkommando unterstellt war, nach Amijra verlegt. Die Schlacht um Amijra Anfangsphase: Hinterhalt, Sturm auf die Insel Lageplan Amijra-Atoll Nachdem die Sturmtruppen der Kompanie auf der Hauptinsel einen vorgefertigten Kommandostand einflogen und einen Landeplatz errichteten, sowie auf Mount Kyria einen Bunker anlegen ließen für die Kommunikationsanlagen, wurde mit der Suche nach Hinweisen auf den Aufenthaltsort der shasansichen Widerstandszelle begonnen. Einige Stunden nach dem die Verlegung der Kompanie abgeschlossen war, sollte sich jedoch herausstellen, dass man das Sonderkommando in einen Hinterhalt gelockt hatte: Die Anlagen und Stellungen der Sturmtruppen wurden mit schweren Marschflugkörpern beschossen und einem kurzen, aber intensivem Bombardement ausgesetzt. Obwohl es dem hektischen Abwehrfeuer der Verteidiger gelang, zwei Flugkörper zur vorzeitigen Detonation zu bringen, fanden die restlichen jedoch ihr Ziel - Der Kommandostand war durch mehrere Treffer schwer getroffen worden; schnell stellte sich heraus, dass die Kompanieführung ausgeschaltet war. Der 4. Zug der Kompanie sichtet kurz nach dem Bombardement mehrere amphibische Landungsschiffe, die auf die nördliche Nebeninsel des Atolls zu steuerten. Nach einem hoffnungslosen Verteidigungskampf des Strandsabschnittes, zog sich der Sturmtruppenzug zurück, während es zwischem dem imperialen Inquisitor und dem gelandeten Waffenmeister des Ordens von Shasa zu einem epischen Duell kam, den letzterer für sich entscheiden konnte. Weiterer Verlauf: Imperialer Gegenstoß thumb|right|Die schroffe Felsenküste des Amijra-Atolls Während es den Shasanern gelang ihren Brückenkopf weiter auszubauen, indem sie Feldgeneratoren und schweres Kriegsgerät in Stellung brachten, wurde die Hauptinsel erneut von Marschflugkörpern bombardiert, die anscheinend kurz vor der dem Atoll unterhalb der Meeresoberfläche abgeschossen wurden. Zur gleichen Zeit stellten die übrig gebeliebenen Imperialen fest, dass die Kommunikationsanlagen auf Mont Kyria anscheinend ebenfalls von den Shasanern eingenommen sein mussten, da eine Kontaktaufnahme zu dem Flottenverband im Orbit, von wo das Sonderkommando aus operierte, nicht möglich war. Im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass die verbliebenen Sturmtruppen sich mit einer zu großen Übermacht konfrontiert sahen, setzten sie zum Gegenstoß an - Jedoch nicht um den Strand zurückzugewinnen, sondern die Kommunikationsanlagen. Den Sturmtruppen gelang es sich den Kommunikationsanlagen auf dem Berg unbemerkt zu nähern, ehe sie aus nächster Nähe das Feuer eröffneten und sofort in die Stellungen eindrangen, um die Shasaner in den engen Räumen und Fluren niederzukämpfen. Nach dem die Weißgepanzerten den Waffengang für sich entscheiden konnten, nahmen sie die Kommunikationsrelais unverzünglich in Betrieb und stellten damit den Kontakt zur Flotte wieder her. Ende der Schlacht: Evakuierung und Orbitalbombardement Der Verlust der Kommunikationsanlagen führte dazu, dass die Shasaner ihren finalen Angriff auf die verbliebenen Sturmtruppen vorziehen mussten. Während diese überschlagend zu Mount Kyria auswichen, um sich dort bis zur bevorstehenden Evakuierung zu verschanzen, griffen die Shasaner wiederum verstärkt an und setzten den Imperialen hinterher. Die Sturmtruppen konnten sich durch einen entschlossenen Abwehrkampf und einer taktisch günstigen Lage aufgrund der natürlichen Deckungen des Berges genug Zeit verschaffen, damit sie mit Raumfähren von dem Atoll geflogen werden konnten, ehe sie von der shasanischen Übermacht überrannt worden wären. Die Flotte hatte parallel zur Evakuierungsoperation ein Orbitalbombardement vorbereitet, dass nach dem Abheben der letzten Fähre durchgeführt wurde: Turbolaserbatteriefeuer vernichtete das Amijra-Atoll in Sekunden und damit die letzte Widerstandszelle des Ordens von Shasa. Nachwirkungen Der Orden von Shasa, der politisch längst ausgeschaltet wurde, konnte mit dem Verlust ihrer letzten Widerstandszelle nun auch militärisch für unbedrohlich eingestuft werden. Das Imperium konnten in Folge der Schlacht seinen Anspruch auf Manaan weiter behaupten und die direkte Kontrolle über die Planetenoberfläche entgültig festigen. In der galaxieweiten Presse sorgte die Tatsache, dass die Shasaner über hochmoderne Ausrüstung wie z.B. Marschflugkörper verfügten, für Aufruhe, zumal das Imperium es sich nicht nehmen ließ anzugeben, dass die Waffen aus dem Arsenal der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik stammten. Die Schlacht um Amijra gilt als geschichtsträchtiger Moment für das 187. Bataillon, da die hohen Verluste (die 1. Kompanie musste für aufgelöst erklärt werden) eine große Aufstockung durch frische Truppen nötig machte. Die Einheit wurde im gleichen Zuge auch einer militärischen Umorientierung zu einem Luftlandebataillon unterworfen, um den zukünftigen Zielen der übergeordneten Führung besser gerecht werden zu können. Damit markiert die Schlacht um Amijra den Beginn der neuen Tradition des Luftlandebataillon 187. Anmerkungen Die Schlacht wurde durch die Sturmtruppen-Rollenspielgruppe gespielt. Sie fand während der Kampagne ''"Striving to the Stars"'' statt und umfasste mehrere sitzungsübergreifende Episoden, die unten aufgelistet sind. '''Kampagne - ''Striving to the Stars *Episode I: "Longing for Manaan" *Episode II: "Dispitieous engagement" *Episode III: "One way out" *Episode IV: "Localizing and engaging" *Episode V: "Taken by suprise" *Episode VI: "Sudden retreat" Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Schlachten